Life Will Never Be The Same
by TheDuckKnight
Summary: One night, James decides to "let off some steam" while on tour, and ends up thinking about Carlos! I suck at summaries. Jarlos, possible Kogan later on. Rated M
1. Realisation

**Life Will Never Be The Same - Rated M (for obvious reasons)  
**

**A/N Ok so this is like a 'pilot' of a Jarlos fic im working on. My first story tell me what you think of it! If 5+ people like it so far, then I'll continue. Have a fantastic bangarang awesome-sauce piñata day! XoXo D**

James' POV

We were all crammed into one tour bus, me, Carlos, Logan and Kendall. I looked at my phone. It was 11PM. We'd been on this stupid bus for 6 freaking hours! I was starting to get really pissed, and Carlos was just making things worse. He kept trying to cheer me up, but just ended up rubbing me up the wrong way. Thinking of rubbing…

It'd been months since I'd "let a little steam off" and the time was starting to take its toll. Eventually, almost anything turned me on, and with 3 other guys in a tight space, it wasn't the ideal situation. Logan changed the channel of the TV we were all watching and turned the volume up as Batman was playing. That nerd. My pants couldn't take it any longer, so I went to bed and pretended to be asleep. Thankfully, the mix of explosions and the high volume were to my advantage. I sat down on my bed, quickly undid my zipper and pushed my hand down my underwear.

I started gently stroking along my long shaft. Ugh, it felt so good. Silently, I pulled my pants down my thighs, my erection springing out of my underwear and slapping my stomach. I started slowly fisting myself, thinking of all the girls I had banged before I had left. Oh, they were so hot. Then I remembered how'd I met them, with my wingman. Carlos. Just thinking about the little Latino made me start panting, going faster on my rod, thinking about his muscular arms and toned chest. I remembered that time I'd accidentally walked in on him in the shower. Just thinking about Carlos in the shower made me cum faster and harder than I'd ever before. I opened my eyes and looked up at the ceiling. "Fuck" I whispered. What just happened?

2 days later

Carlos's POV

James was acting weird, and I mean weirder than usual. He especially acted weird around me, which wasn't like him at all. He could hardly look at me, let alone speak to me. And when he did, it always either seemed to cause him some kind of pain, or he would blush worse than Kendall. I had no idea what was up with him, and I was starting to get worried. One night, Logan and Kendall were in another bus, and it was just me and James watching TV. I couldn't stand the awkward silence, so I just went and asked him ," Ok James, what the hell is up with you? You've been acting weird for days! And we're about to get back home, so I wanna fix whatever's wrong with you now. So go ahead, spill." He looked like he was standing in front of a firing squad, about to be shot to death. He kept twiddling his fingers and messing his hair, a sure sign that whatever it was, it was something bad. But I wasn't in the mood for games. "Jesus, James! Come on! I'm your best friend, you can tell me anything!" I put my hands on my hips and bit my lip. Suddenly James flew over the edge.

"Stop it Carlos, just stop it!"

"Stop what?"

"Biting your lip, ok! Its driving me crazy! You're driving me crazy! You really wanna know my problem? My problem is that I can't control myself anymore, and you biting your lip doesn't help!"

Before I could ask him anything further, he crossed to where I was standing, cupped my face in his hands and kissed me, passionately and roughly. I just stood there in shock. James moved one hand to my waist, pulling me closer. I could feel his erection through my jeans, and before I knew it, I was winding my hands behind his neck, deepening the kiss. James, feeling me kissing him back, licked my lips and I parted them, begging for entrance into his mouth. Our tongues explored each other's mouths endlessly, till I pulled away and gasped. What did we just do?!

**Ooh what is Carlos thinking, kissing James? Haha, hoped you liked it! Will be longer in the next updates **


	2. Naughty Plan

**A/N May I suggest that, if anyone ever wanted to transfer to a European/English school…. DO NOT UNDER ANY FREAKING CIRCUMSTANCES! Yeah sure, we get half terms and shit, but we have a smaller summer and GCSEs and A Levels. So im soooo sorry for not updating since… almost a week? I think. I don't know, all that's going through my head right now is that A) I have so much homework to do for the first week and B) I am losing quality fanfic writing/fangirling time cause of school :/ anyway hope u like this chapter – its taken me ages and reading so many Jarlos stories to actually think of something good! Please R&R **

**Also, thanks to all that read it! AND to those jamazing, awesome-sauce people who fave'd/followed:**

**emay-reetay – thanks for reviewing babe! Hope u like it **

**Kar3 B3ar**

**xxJarlosFanxx**

**luvkooks**

**Verified**

**The Weasley Way**

**datsRUSHERiffic**

**Thanks guys! 3 Make me feel all warm and fuzzy :P**

**ON WITH THE FRICKING STORY?**

**XoXo D**

**Oh BTW, James' thoughts and Carlos' thoughts (in their POVs) will be in **_**italics**_

James' POV

Carlos suddenly pulled away and gasped. He looked like Mrs Knight had told him to cut down on corndogs (that happened once, and in short, will never happen again if we want Carlos to stay sane).

"C-Carlos? Whats wrong?"

"Wha-Why did we just do that James? Why did you kiss me!"

I shrugged my shoulders. _I don't know why he was making such a fuss, he was enjoying it! You could see it, not too subtly in his pants. I fought the urge to pull him closer and, ugh, stop James…._

"Um, I guess I kissed you, because….."_ Normally im not the type of guy to pour my heart and soul out to someone, let alone a guy. Maybe I pour Cuda shampoo, and maple syrup, but that's about it. But Carlos knew me, so he could tell when I lied._

"Uh, Carlos, what do you think is the OBVIOUS reason that I kissed you?"

His eyes widened, his adam's apple bobbing as he swallowed nervously. _Crap._

"Y-James, you, YOU, like dudes? Like me?" _God, how slow a thinker was he? But then again, if he's slow in the head, he'll be fast in bed….._

Sigh. "Yes, Carlos, I guess I like you. I've known I liked dudes for a while now. But only you. Its always been you." I whispered, moving closer to him, his body heat radiating off him. I wanted to wrap him, his little toned body, in my arms and never let go.

Carlos looked away, a small tinge of red on his cheeks. He looked back at me, tears in his eyes. _No, please_

"I'm sorry James, I really am. But im straight, as a ruler. Have always been, will always be. Don't worry, I wont tell the others if you don't want me to. Sorry Jamie."

I nodded, keeping my head down so he didn't see my face. He walked out of the room, closing the door. I slowly dragged my feet to my bedroom on the bus, shutting the door and flinging my body down on the bed. The tears came.

Before I fell asleep, the last thing I thought was, _even the straightest of rulers can be bent_

I woke up the next morning, Carlos sound asleep in his bed next to mine. I didn't even hear him come in. I looked at him, sleeping, looking so cute, in his blue flannel pj bottoms and a white tank top. I wanted him, right there and then. I noticed his cheeks were still red.

In a flash, my mind was made up. Whatever James Diamond wanted, he got. That was how I lived my life. The plan was a little risqué, and may end up having disastrous consequences, but it was worth it. He would seduce Carlos, slowly and subtly, till Carlos realised he wasn't the straight ruler he thought he was. _He will be mine…_

Carlos' POV

"_Ugh, James… J-James! Harder. Uh-h-hh, ye, yeah, right there! Fuck, James!"_

I felt my eyes open. _Woah. _I looked down at my lower half, thankfully still under the bunched up sheets, or anyone who walked in could see my hard on. _Made by James_, I thought. Now I know how he felt. I shouldn't have been so hard on him. _Bad choice of words._ I looked round our room, searching for the said boy, but found his bed empty. _That's strange, James never gets up before me!_

I heard the splash of water, someone humming, and the pitter-patter of feet. The door to the bedroom opened, and in came a semi-naked (and very wet) James, humming some tune to himself. "Oh, hey Carlos" James said, looking at me. I was stunned at how… normal? James sounded.

James went to his wardrobe, getting together his outfit for the rest of the day, which actually was the last day of tour, and we were travelling back home. James laid his clothes on the bed, and turned to find the little Latino still in bed, sitting up and stretching. My tank lifted up a bit as I was stretching, revealing my abdomen and the waistband of my boxers. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw James lick his lips, his eyes glazing over. But just like that he snapped out of it. "Hey, Carlos?"

"What James?" I said groggily, my voice still rough from sleep. "Um, about yesterday? I'm sorry, dude. I think just being in a tour bus this long and not getting any just drove me crazy. It was just my dick talking dude."

_Huh. This was new. He seemed totally sure that he liked dudes yesterday. Maybe he was lying? No, James was a horrible liar. He was probably right, I mean, I guess it was happening to me?_

"No problem, dude. I'd feel the same in your situation, I guess."

James blew a sigh of relief, a bit too exaggerated for me to keep on believing him. "Thanks dude."

And then he just did it. _Was he trying to drive me crazy?_

James dropped his towel, revealing his manhood, _oh god_, it was the longest thing I'd ever seen! And believe me, after being friends with these dudes, changing in the same locker room and living and touring with them, at least once everyone'd seen each other's junk. But this time, it went straight to two places. My brain, and my own dick. _Ugh_. It looked even bigger and better up front. I started salivating, and quickly shut my mouth, hopefully James didn't see me ogling his junk. He slowly (and excruciatingly) pulled up his tight, lucky black briefs and put on a pair of tight skinny jeans and a tank top to show off his arms_. Imagine those arms around me, holding onto my waist, one pounding on my cock….._ I just wanted him out of there!

**I'm such a bitch for leaving it there, I know. But hahaha. Whatcha think is gonna happen next! Let me tell you, soon I'm gonna have to start adding sex into every part, cause like I have so so so many scenes running through my head with these two that I need to release them on here! LOL that sounded weird! Hope you guys liked it (cause I didn't really, too damn short, but like I said ^^, GCSE work is BS) WILL UPDATE SOONER THIS TIME, PROMISE! If not, PLEASE TELL ME TO! Oh, and if anyone has any ideas for this story or another if you want, message me! Love hearing you guys' ideas/reviews! Love you ALL, especially Jane, who we sadly lost last Thursday. Miss you Jane 3**

**XoXo D**


	3. Shower Power

**A/N YAY another chapter! You guys would not believe the shit I have been through this week (which I will not go into) so sorry for the late update! THANKS for you guys' reviews! Hahaha made me laugh :P Again, you guys are AWESOME and thanks for following/fave'ing/reviewing you guys made me smile :D Oh and again the guys' thoughts will be in **_**italics**_

James' POV

I saw Carlos bite his lip when I dropped my towel. That'll teach him for teasing me. But I wasn't done. I had specifically chosen this outfit (tight skinny jeans and a tank) to emphasise my legs and arms. Carlos was still in bed, under the covers, when I left the room. Ten minutes later, I'm pretty sure that I heard a faint groaning sound. Carlos. He walked out a bit later, looking unfazed and so cute, his hair all messy and his face flushed. He barely looked at me, and then I knew that the same thing that had happened to me, happened to him. _A few more hours, and he'll crack._

Kendall and Logan walked onto our bus. We had the best kitchen/food situation, since Los here was the best cook.

"hey guys, whats for breakfast?"

"dunno, Kendall, sorry. I only just got up, and you know James cant cook to save his life."

"Aww we were hoping for something good!" whined Logan. _I wonder if Carlos ever whined…._

After a quick and disastrous breakfast, we all stayed in our bus, and our crew told us we were about to leave. Logan and Kendall said a quick goodbye and left us, alone, in our bus. _Yeah, this trip wouldn't be the least bit awkward…_

James was sitting at the table, still eating his breakfast of cereal, while I was in my jammies. Suddenly, the bus lurched forward, signalling we were moving, but unfortunately I was standing near James not holding onto anything, and I fell into his lap! I felt something poking into me, and I knew that I wasn't the only one embarrassed here.

"jeez Carlos, trying to get into my pants already?" James joked, his cheeks tinged red. I raised my eyebrow and clicked my tongue whilst getting off him, arms crossed, indicating my annoyance at his crude remark. James giggled, and a smile crept up on my face. I don't know how he does it! He just makes me laugh, which makes me look at his lips, which just makes me want him. _Oh god, I know what he's doing. He's using that, that, 'subtle seducing' technique!_ My smile vanished, and so did I, back to our room, forgetting it was James' as well. He followed suit, wondering what turned my smile off like a light bulb.

"Hey Los, you ok?"

"Just go away James" I mumbled, face down on my bed. I couldn't look at him without jumping or slapping him.

"Seriously Carlos, im not that dumb. Whats wrong?"

"Just go AWAY!" I turned back to him, my face red from anger. James back off a bit, hands up in surrender, but still stayed in the room. Concern flashed in his eyes.

"Carlos" he whispered. "Whats wrong? You know you can tell me anything"

"You want to know whats wrong? Seriously James, I think you must be dumb because you know! You know whats bothering me, because you're the one who's bothering me! With your towel dropping and your stupid smile and that kiss!"

James froze, then knelt in front of my on the bed. "Carlos, is that whats seriously bothering you?"

I nodded, feeling like a little kid again. James' hand caressed my cheek, wiping off a stray tear. He looked up into my eyes, apology screaming in his beautiful hazel eyes. I didn't notice him leaning in closer till it was too late. His soft lips enveloped mine, syncing in perfect harmony. I felt myself kissing him back. _Isn't this what I wanted? Yes, it was. _James was what I wanted. My arms snaked up behind his neck, tugging on his shaggy locks, pulling him closer. His hands had a Vulcan death grip on my waist. His tongue licked my lips, begging for entrance, which I obliged. Our tongues fought for dominance, which James won. He circled my mouth, learning every crevice, determined to learn all there was about it. He moved his mouth to my neck, planting soft kisses on my tan skin, till he got to my pulse point, and bit gently, earning him a moan from me which I couldn't stop escaping from my swollen lips.

"james" I moaned. He replied with a 'Hmm'. "James, what are we doing?" I whispered. He lifted his head back up to mine, looking deep into my eyes, lust evident, clouding his own.

"I though- I thought you wanted this" he said, star-struck. He hadn't realised that I might've been talking about something else.

"look, James, I like you, I really do. But I think, that for the sake of this band, and our friendship, we stop this, whatever this is."

James swallowed loudly, his eyes looking manic. He nodded looking down at his hands, lifted himself out of my lap and walked out of our room. I sighed, flopping down back onto my bed. _I did the right thing. Right? I'm not sure. Sure, it was for the good of the band, and our friendship. I couldn't imagine my life without either of those things. But what about James? He had pretty much told me that it was just the feeling of being cooped up in this bus for so long that was driving him crazy, not me, so why did it feel like I just broke his heart? Maybe I should talk to him, make sure that he feels the same way, and to clarify whether he's gay. There's nothing wrong with it, its just… its James Diamond! The guy who's been dating since pre-k, always has some form of 'eye-candy' on his arm, always a date on Friday night._ While I was pondering this, I heard something coming from the bathroom. Moans and groans. _The plumbing? No, stupid. Think about it. If James really does like you, and you guys pretty much had a make out sesh, and you didn't let it go as far as James wanted, what would you be doing in his situation? Oh, god, I really cant think about that, twice now. But man, the sounds he was making. Did I make the right choice?_

James' POV

_Stupid Carlos, stupid me, stupid hormones driving me CRAZY. Carlos just had to go and let us do something like that, and then stop? No one in their right mind would deny themselves some 'James' action! I wish I could get rid of this… hmm. Oh god, yeah, that feels good. Ugh. Carlos…_ I was standing under the hot running water, my new home for when I wanted to think ( or worse). My hand was gently stroking the aching rod between my legs. _But I wanted Carlos to be the one who was doing it. His tan hand, fingers slipping up and down, his thumb sliding over the head, down on his knees, head bobbing up and down. Wait, what was that? I thought I heard something, like a door. Maybe im so horny that im going insane, that's got to be it. _But little did I know, I was wrong.

And just like that, my dream came true (pun intended!). Carlos opened the shower door, in his birthday suit, swatted my hand away from my dick, got down on his knees, placed my tip at the entrance of his lips, and took half the length in. Man, after months of getting nothing but my hand, that felt awesome. He swirled his tongue on the tip, causing my hands to tug onto the hair on his head, pushing more of me into his warm mouth. I couldn't help bucking my hips into his face, somehow not causing him to gag. He kept going, till I felt a tightening feeling in my abdomen. "Carlos… ugh,"

He looked up at me, nodding his head to say he knew, and then I saw his other hand around his own manhood. Oh, he was gonna come too. Just looking at him touching himself, looking up at me with those eyes, and then he started humming… I lost control, and shot my seed down his throat. The little devil swallowed every drop, then came himself, all over his hand and the floor of the shower. I lifted him up, after he rode out his orgasm, and pulled him into a deep kiss, tasting myself in his mouth.

"Carlos"

"Ugh, yes James?" he mumbled against my neck, sucking on my sweet point, determined to leave a mark, claiming me as how own.

"Is this all a dream?"

**Hope you guys liked it! I kind of went down a different path than I was supposed to, but it ended up where I wanted it to be! So… was it a dream? Thanks to all my readers for reading, and waiting patiently! Love ya XD**


	4. Sore or What?

**Ok, you guys rock! Seriously, thanks to **_**Verified, Velandrea and ema-reetay**_** when I saw those today, I literally became the Cheshire Cat :D This Monday has had more issues than Vogue so thanks guys! And thanks to anyone and everyone reading this 3 BTW sorry for any mistakes and also the guys' thoughts are in **_**italics**_** like always **

James' POV

"Carlos"

"Ugh, yes James?" he mumbled against my neck, sucking on my sweet point, determined to leave a mark, claiming me as his own.

"Is this all a dream?"

"James!"

I heard thumping on the door of the bathroom. I lifted my head up, finding myself on the floor of the shower, the curtain wrapped around my legs and torso. I must've blacked out, whether from tiredness, dehydration or merely the thought of Carlos, who was attempting to knock down the door, going down on me. Probably the latter, but no way in hell was I gonna tell him that! He finally pushed down the door, breaking the lock, looking down on me on the floor, concern flashing like a beacon on his cute face. "Jesus, James, are you ok?!" he said, crawling on his knees to the side of my head. I groaned in response, shifting slightly, pain streaking through my stomach, hips and legs. I gently pushed up with my hands. Carlos noticed and tried to help me up into a sitting position, picking me up under my arms. He knelt next to me, not noticing the water around us, only staring at the curtain around me like a toga and a subtle streak of white down my right thigh. Whoops.

"You ok Jamie?" Carlos asked, his eyes wide like Bambi. He looked so freaking delicious, I had to bite down hard on my lips to stop myself jumping him and taking him then and there. _Hell we were alone, and one of us was already naked, and the other was already hard. _I looked down at the bulge between Carlos' legs, which he was oblivious too. _He was so caring, perfect boyfriend material._

"Yeah, thanks man. Must've slipped and banged my head. Oww" I whined, lifting my arm to probe my head for any bumps. Found one, and plenty more along my body. Carlos pouted, obviously disliking my pain. He got up, grabbed a towel, and knelt in front of me again. "Ok, Jamie, I'm gonna try and help lift you up now, ok? Then I want you to get the towel and wrap it around you and quickly put your arm around my shoulders, ok?" I nodded, trying not to think of the imminent pain. And the fact that Carlos wanted me to cover up. I swung my legs out from underneath me while Carlos braced my arms. Together, we heaved my aching body to its feet, Carlos quickly looking away as the shower curtain fell, his cheeks bright red. He passed me the towel, still not looking at me. I smirked, knowing I was driving him crazy, especially in this vulnerable state, and wrapped the towel around my waist, not wanting him to be uncomfortable. Noticing that I put my arm around him, he checked I was actually wearing the towel (_our previous conversation was probably still in his mind_) and proceeded to drag/help me to our bedroom , into bed. I flopped down, the bed bouncing up and down due to mine and Carlos' weight. He sits next to me as I stretch, moving my stiff muscles. I tried to not scream as I rolled my arms backwards, cracking my back. _I definitely did some sort of damage to my ribs._ But as I started on twisting my torso, I let out a small whimper, the pain escaping from my lips. Carlos cupped my face in his hands as my face tensed up in pain. I slowly opened my eyes to look into his, my pain reflected in his eyes. He didn't like seeing me in pain. "Jamie" he whispered. "Where…?" I pointed to my ribs and my chest, the most affected part of my body from the fall. His warm hands left my face and probed my chest, where I was pointing. I couldn't help it, and I let out a small whimper. _Well I say whimper, it sounded like a whimper to him, in my head it sounded somewhat different._ My eyes closed again, my mouth agape in an 'o' shape.

Carlos' POV

I stole a look at James' face as I prodded his chest. His eyes were closed, his mouth open. He looked like he was enjoying it, not that he was in pain. Just to check that he wasn't faking, I jabbed his ribs, a wince of pain escaping his lips. Nice to know he wasn't faking, but I hated seeing him in pain.

My eyes continued down his body slowly, noticing a few small bruises here and there, till I reached his waist, were the towel I made sure he had on was knotted, stopping my eyes from going any further. I noticed a small lump, thinking it was the knot holding the towel in place. James' leg accidentally nudged my thigh as I gently prodded his stomach, making sure nothing had been damaged there. Ah. Ok, now I know what that 'knot' underneath his towel was, cause if I had a towel around me, the 'knot' would be twice as big! I stifled a moan, biting on my bottom lip hard, closing my eyes for a second. I felt a warm hand caress my cheek, opening my eyes to find a tear sliding down my cheek, being caught in those long, soft fingers. I must've been biting my lip hard to actually make myself cry. And James had noticed it. His deep hazel eyes roamed my face, noticing my discomfort at something, then they travelled down my body, stopping at where his leg had touched my thigh. He coughed, sending shudders through our bodies.

"James?" I whispered. His head snapped up at the sound of my voice, deep and sultry, just as I had wanted it to be. His eyes widened, in fear, surprise, or anticipation. "Yes, Carlos?" he replied back. His voice was dripping sex. I moved his hand slowly down my neck, toward my chest, then down to my knee. Getting a small idea of what I wanted, he slowly squeezed my knee, rubbing it in circular patterns. My eyes closed once more, James earning a moan from my lips. His face moved till it was inches from mine. He leant his forehead against mine, waiting for a signal. I leaned in, pressing my lips to his, wanting, no needing, his lips on mine. _Screw what I said earlier, I loved James. I loved James!_

He pulled back slightly, craving air. I gave it a shot. "James?"

"Yes Carlos?"

"I love you"

Silence

Finally he whispered into my ear, "I love you too"

The corners of my mouth turned up into a smile, my eyes opening and seeing the exact same smile on his face. My arms twisted behind his neck, one snaking up into his chocolate locks, pulling him down for a deep kiss. I wanted this. _This felt right._

James' arms went for my waist, and after that, our kiss got more and more heated. Soon we were panting like we had ran a marathon, our chests heaving against each other. We hadn't noticed how long we had been kissing, as we passed street lamp after street lamp, illuminating the dark room. James turned behind him and switched on the little bedside lamp we had. Thank god we were gonna be on this bus for quite a while. James came back to my lips, tongue begging entrance, which I happily gave him. Another 10 minutes into our kiss, we came back up for air, my free hand finding its way to James' towel. He looked at me questiongly. "You really want to do this?" he asked hesitantly. "I want to do you" I said back, winking at him, watching as his cheeks flamed red. He let me undo the knot of his towel, and bask in the glory that was 'Mini Diamond'. Though I had seen it only this morning, I still found my breath hitching in my throat at his impressive size. 'Mini' Mr Diamond was not. His light fingers tugged at the hem of my shirt, bringing me back to reality. I lifted up my arms to allow my shirt to come off, and soon his expert tongue danced over my nipples, the nubs hardening under his tongue's influence. I tugged at his hair, bringing his face back up for a kiss. I kissed along his jawline, his groans vibrating in his throat, turning me on even more (if that was possible). His hands fumbled with my belt, pulling my trousers and underwear down in one swift motion, and in a matter of seconds we were both sitting , naked, waiting for the unspoken action to either put a stop to this, or to continue to the next level. I could tell that James was hesitant, not sure whether I wanted this or not. I slowly back up to the bottom of the bed, pulling him on top of me. I wanted him to take my V card. I wanted him to be inside me. He understood my actions, and pulled out of the kiss, replacing his lips and tongue with three of his fingers. I sucked them till he believed them lubricated enough, and placed the tip of one at my entrance, pushing my legs apart under his knees. He looked at me, waiting, and I nodded. "I'm not afraid James. Do whatever you think will be good for me"

He leaned down to kiss me one more time, then quickly inserted a finger. I winced at the discomfort of being stretched. James kissed my thigh, rubbing it to comfort me. "Don't worry babe, the faster it is, the sooner the pain will go away." He slowly inserted another finger. I wasn't used to being this full, and the pain brought tears to my eyes. Soon, after adjusting for a minute, it didn't seems so bad, and I found myself bucking my hips into his hand. Getting what I was after, James slowly started pulling his fingers in, and out, repeating till he earned a moan from me. It felt so good, better than anything I'd ever felt. He then added a third finger, and waited till I was moaning and moving on his fingers. He kissed my thigh again, and slowly pulled out, making me whimper from the loss of contact. He pulled my legs over his shoulders, lining his cock at my entrance, spitting a bit into his hand to lube up his manhood. He looked me in the eyes, kissed me, and slowly pushed into me. Tears sprang to my eyes once more, my teeth grazing my bottom lip. _I was going to need to invest in a good Vaseline after this night._ He stopped when he fully filled me, stretching me beyond what I had been prepared for. He gently stroked me, trying to calm me down. "If you think that's gonna make me calm down, think again Diamond" I growled. He giggled, and slowly pulled out till the tip was the only thing in me. "James, please. No more teasing, two days worth is enough, please" I begged. I just wanted him, and only him. Noticing the plea in my voice, James quickly thrust into me, catching me off guard. He kept pounding into me, stroking me in time with his thrusts. Man, it felt good. "Ugh, Carlos. God, you're so fucking tight!"

"That's because im a fucking virgin, asshole" I growled back. His laughter sent vibrations through our connected bodies, and we shut up, moans and curses the only things escaping from our swollen lips. James was going so fast, pounding into me like a piece of meat. "James.. Jamie, I'm so close"

He grunted in response, his jaw clenched tight. "Say my name" was the only thing I heard. God, I was so fucking close, and him speaking like that sent me over the edge. I soon saw white, screaming a whole mix of curses and James' name. Feeling my walls clenching around him soon drove him to euphoria too, shouting my name at the top of his lungs, our bodies writhing together. He fell onto me, panting hard. He lifted himself up my his arms, smiling like a little kid at Christmas.

"Hey" he said. I giggled, and said hey back. He slowly pulled out of me, bent down to the floor to pick up the fallen blanket, and draped it over our naked bodies, pulled together in a tight embrace.

"Carlos?"

"Yes James?"

"Did you mean what you said? I mean, do you really love me?"

"Yes" was all I could muster, before a yawn crawled up my throat. _I would tell him the extent of my feelings tomorrow_, I thought, as I laid my head on his chest, his arms circling around me, falling into a deep sleep

**Is it weird I was listening to **_**Big Night**_** whilst writing this last part? Ha ha :P tell me what u think! Gonna start updating much sooner, and maybe creating a couple more stories. PM me for ideas if u want! Thanks to all the people still reading, or if you just found this, HI! And thanks again to my amazing reviewers 3 XD**


	5. Now What?

**A/N Sorry for not posting these last few days. Thanks for your reviews though, made me smile **** and made me want to post the next part as soon as! Thanks as always for those (still) reading this dribble. PM me for ideas that you have for this story, or any others. Also, I might start doing one-shots or requests if anyone wants, in a bit, when I get back into a routine. Hope u guys like this part! XD**

Carlos' POV

I woke up still in James' bed, his strong arms still around my waist, holding me close. I turned my body slightly, so I was facing him, but so that I didn't wake him up. He looked like a sleeping angel, his mouth turned up at the corners into a smile. I liked knowing that it was cause of me that he was like this. I didn't know how everything would change, now that we were…. Whatever we were. I was confused at that. I would ask James later. He started stirring in his sleep, a small meow escaping his pink lips,swollen from last night. His legs became entangled with mine, bringing me ever closer to him and his warm body. I could scream, sing from the rooftops, I was so happy! I didn't realise what I had until a few days ago. Thanks to James. I should thank him later, actually. For now, I would let him sleep. He kept moving in his sleep, so I started singing a lullaby he had taught me that his mum has used to sing to him, back when he was much younger, before the whole 'cosmetics' thing had taken her over. His mouth opened into a small 'O', his body no longer writhing. I continued singing, "My angel, how'd you get to be so fly? How'd you get to shine so bright? How's you get to look like that? Heaven don't you call him back." His eyes fluttered open as I finished the song. "C-carlos?" he said, yawning. His mouth wide open, just begging for it, was too much. I pressed my lips to his, forcing my tongue into his open mouth. He froze at the intrusion, then melted into the kiss, sighing, his scent dancing across my taste buds. Like lavender and honeysuckle. "Morning gorgeous" I said, winking. Sex always made me happy. James giggled, sliding his hands back around my waist. He cuddled into my chest, still waking up.

"Hey, guys! We're home!" We both froze at Kendall's voice. Hopefully he wouldn't come into the room. I jumped out of James' grasp and into my bed, just as Kendall poked his head round the door, looking like there was nothing wrong. My chest was still heaving from the jump, but I tried to make it look like I was just yawning. "Hey Kendall, we already home? Wow" James said, not skipping a beat. He was an expert liar. Kendall nodded, and said something about grabbing our stuff together and then heading to the Palmwoods Hotel. Home. My eyes met James' as we thought about the word, our faces sharing the same expression of fear; what were we gonna do when he got back home?

Kendall left, leaving to go gather his stuff. James reluctantly got out of bed, threw on a pair of sweats and a t-shirt, and started to fold all his clothes into his suitcase. I did the same, and we both finished together, in record time. We just sat there, facing each other, till Logan came and told us it was time to leave. I grabbed my bag, and as soon as Logan was gone, grabbed James' free hand with the other. He looked at me, and suddenly I was against his chest, smashed into a hug. He started to shake slightly, and I saw that his eyes were shut tight in fear. "Ssh, Jamie" I crooned, bringing his head below my chin, wrapping one arm around his waist and the other stroking his hair, trying to calm him down. "Carlos?"

"Yeah James."

*silence*

"Promise me you won't leave me"

I planted kisses along the top of his head, moving down his face till I reached his lips. "I promise." I mumbled, our lips almost touching. I gave him a quick, sweet kiss, just in case someone were to come in. We parted and we made our way out of the bus to the inside of the lobby of the Palmwoods. I didn't know what would happen now. Neither of us did.

Kendall's POV

We were all lounging on the couch, watching TV. Mum had welcomed us home, saying how much she missed us. Katie barely said 'hi', then went off in search of someone to prank. We were all so tired. I could barely keep my eyes open, but it didn't mean I wasn't aware of what was going on. Something was off. I couldn't tell what, but Carlos and James were awfully quiet, sitting bunched together at one side of the couch, not saying, doing or looking at anything or anyone. They were radiating negativity, and that wasn't good for me, or Logan. He was already stressing about school, the goofball. It was still the summer! We had plenty of time to have fun! But the way it was going, was like we weren't going to have fun ever again.

I cornered James later, when he went to 're-do his hair'. I saw him splashing his face with cold water, something he did, but not like this. He looked awful, like he hadn't gotten any he probably hadn't: Carlos was infamous for his nightmares, or sometimes sleep-tackling. "hey James, you ok bud?"

He jumped slightly at the sound of my voice. Something was definitely up. "hey Kendall. Yep, everything's fine. I think im coming down with something though. My eyes keep watering and I think I have a cold" he admitted. He didn't look too well, maybe it was a cold or something. Poor James, he hated being sick, mainly cause he thought he looked awful. Which he did, but then everyone looks awful when theyre sick don't they? "Wow man, sorry. Hope you feel better." James thanked me and proceeded to his bedroom. But there was this nagging feeling in the back of my head, so I followed him in and shut the door behind me. "What the hell Kendall, are you trying to scare me or something?" he said, grabbing the material on his chest, over where his heart should be. I twirled my fingers together, thinking about how I would word this. "James…"

"What Kendall?"

"Whats going on with you and Carlos?"

His eyes darkened, and he licked his lips. James doesn't know this, but I can tell when he's lying. So I braced myself for whatever lie my best friend was about to tell me.


	6. Problems

**A/N ok so here it is, part 6. this is really shit, and im not exaggerating. its really short, and mainly filler, and im sorry if i disappointed you. But its 10:39PM here, and im hoping to write up the next chapter of this and one of my other stories for later tomorrow. Again, as always, thanks to the reviewers :) glad you like the story! and a big HEY to the new readers, and huge HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII to the usuals :) thanks for sticking with this dribble, though i have a feeling i might lose some after this. But, for now, enjoy this shite:**

"James…"

"What Kendall?"

"Whats going on with you and Carlos?"

His eyes darkened, and he licked his lips. James doesn't know this, but I can tell when he's lying. So I braced myself for whatever lie my best friend was about to tell me.

James' POV

I froze, my brain working twice as fast as it ever did. I had to think of a reasonable excuse for Kendall. But what would be good enough?

"Um, nothing. We're just worn out from tour, we all are."

Kendall looked at me, a pained expression on his face. He sighed, his eyes full of disappointment. "Ok, James. Whatever" he said, sighing. I knew that it was wrong to lie to Kendall, 1/3 of my best friends. But I didn't know what his reaction would be. What would this mean for us, as friends? Or as a band? I mean, between you and me, me and Carlos are the hot ones in this band. Kendall always has a girl on his arm, and everyone knows Logan's got this weird thing with Camille. So that just leaves me and Carlos as the free ones, the ones girls want. Besides, what would Gustavo say? Or Kendall's mum? Griffin? I've never heard of a band quitting because of two members being together, even with boybands or girlbands, but maybe they just keep it hushed up. I can't let that happen. This is all I've ever wanted; to be famous, and to have Carlos. That's it, really. So after I thought about it for a while, I decided that lying, at least for now, was a good thing, no matter how guilty I felt.

The next few days were the same, but I hadn't told Carlos: I didn't want him to worry about this. Plus, he was a lousy liar. So whenever he noticed that my mind was elsewhere, the answer he always got was, "Just tired". I've said that line so many times that I doubt Mrs Knight will ever allow me to go on tour ever again.

I was lounging next to the pool, a week after we had returned when Logan came and stood in front of me. "Uh, hello?! You're blocking the sun!"

"Shut the fuck up James. I want to know why you lied to Kendall. Oh yeah, he knows. And now I do, and the only person who doesn't seems to be Carlos, even though he's involved in this! What the hell is going on James? And God so help me, if you give me that 'Just tired' shit like you give Carlos I'm gonna karate chop you so bad you'll think that getting checked into the board is like walking on air!"

Holy fuck. I'm gonna kill Kendall. But it looked like Logan was seriously thinking about beating me up, and I didn't want to risk my face, so I did what James Diamond does best in these situations. I ran like hell up to an empty closet on the top floor of the Palmwoods, and thank god im taller and faster than Logan. I managed to hide myself just as he reached the top floor. He looked around a bit, almost finding me (thank god those closets have a ton of shit in them!) I waited till I heard Logan leave the floor, and let out the breath I hadn't realised I had been holding for the past minute.

Carlos' POV

I had just seen James being chased around by Logan. I honestly don't know why, but whatever it was about, wasn't good. Logan had on that 'kill' face he had whenever one of ud did something incredibly stupid. I had been standing there, stationery, caught up in my own world, till I felt someone nudge my shoulder and cough louder. Oh. I turned, and looked into the deepest baby blue eyes I had ever seen, short brown hair, and a smile that could light up the sky.

"Um, excuse me?"

"Huh? Oh.. hi"

"Hi. I'm Sarah, I'm new here. I'm looking for 4C?"

"Oh, its on the fourth floor. Come on, I'll show you"

Sarah smiled, melting my heart. I had never felt this way before: my palms were sweaty, my heart was beating erratically and I felt dizzy. I was pretty sure I had never felt this way before… but what about James?

**L.M.A.O IM SORRY I JUST HAD TO PUT A 'SARAH' IN THERE FUCKING SARAH AGHH LOL you might guess where this might go? sorry it was shit, i really didn't like this chapter. more later XD**


	7. Running Scared

**A/N I said that you guys would get another part today didn't I? Well here it is! I actually love this part, its my favourite by far! Thankfully i finished most of my coursework in about 3 hours, and its about 03:16 PM here, so i have plenty of time to write some more parts (which im happy about!) Hahaha i loved adding Sarah into these few parts... BIG TIME SURPRISE AT THE END :D thanks for the reviews again, i love hearing what you guys think! Thanks as always for still reading this, though i think theres only a few more parts to this (it depends on where i take it in the next few parts) ENJOY XD**

James' POV

It had been three weeks since Logan had chased me into that closet (thankfully he had calmed down when I had got back to the apartment, but we haven't been speaking), and three weeks since I had lost Carlos. We hadn't talked about it, but I could feel it. He was gone. And it was all thanks to fucking Sarah (**fell off my chair laughing :P)**. Her and her perfect hair, her perfect skin, her perfect eyes and her perfect body. If you had to choose between little Miss Boyfriend-Stealer, and James Diamond? Most people would pick the latter. But Carlos… he was a whole different story. It was just like before we left for tour, except everyone was on their toes, watching and waiting for someone to grow some balls and be the first to say what was on all of our minds: WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK WAS GOING ON?

I was in my usual hiding place (the closet) when I heard a pair of feet walk along the corridor. I sometimes hear the people who live on this floor walk past me, and think nothing of it, but today was different. They didn't sound the same. When you're an excellent singer like me, you tend to have very good hearing. So I could tell that it was someone else. There was silence, and another pair of feet pattered down the corridor. And suddenly the door to my closet was flung open, revealing two very worried best friends of mine. Logan and Kendall's eyes were frantically searching the closet, before resting on where I was hiding. Logan's bat senses must've been on fire, because he found me and tugged Kendall along, kneeling in front of the pile of boxes I had put up in front of me.

"James? Jamie, are you there? Please, we just want to talk to you" Kendall said. He really did sound genuinely worried. I sighed, and pulled a box down, exposing my red, splotchy face. Before I had hid here, I had seen Carlos and Sarah sharing spit by the pool. How I hated her!

"What K-Kendall?" I said, hiccupping. Logan and Kendall looked at each other, then tore the rest of the boxes down and came and sat by me. They both put their arms around me and brought me into a group hug. I let out the breath I had been holding and let a single tear escape my eyes.

"James, please. Talk to us. We know theres something up between Carlos and you, and know that Carlos and Sarah are together, well, you haven't been yourself" Logan said hurriedly. He probably thought that I would interrupt him or run away again. He continued, "Please James. Carlos won't talk to us, and I know that seeing you like this is killing him too, though he might not show it"

That's when I snapped. "If seeing me like this really killed me, he would stop being a dick and come back to me. He said he loved me, and then when fucking Sarah entered his life, he just threw me aside! So don't fucking tell me he's fucking hurting, he caused all this!" I said, sniffing. Kendall stiffened when I said that Carlos said he loved me, but quickly relaxed. Logan looked like this wasn't news to him. Then again, he was a fricking genius, he probably guessed that me and Carlos were together.

"It's ok James. We aren't going to judge you, we're your friends, your BEST friends, and we love you" Kendall said, looking at Logan who nodded along with what he said. That made more tears fall out of my brimming eyes, and I started crying for the 1000000 time today. Logan pulled me into the crook of his neck, Kendall rubbing my back to calm me down.

"You love Carlos?" Logan whispered.

"With every fibre of my being. I'm gonna kill that fucking bitch for taking my Los away from me" I said, wiping the tears from my cheeks, sitting up. Logan's jaw tightened, Kendall's eyes widened. It was an empty threat of course, but they knew that either way, shit was gonna go down. That bitch deserved everything she got.

Kendall's POV

We lead James back to 2J, and put him to sleep. He fell asleep straight away, exhausted from all the crying he had done today. He looked younger, happier than I'd seen him in a while whilst he was sleeping. He was right, Sarah wasn't good for Carlos, for any of us. She had hurt my friend, had destroyed their relationship. I wasn't sure how I felt about Carlos and James together, but they wree my friends, and I would do anything for them.

Me and Logan sat down on the couch, alone apart from James in his room. Mum and Katie had gone for a 'girlie weekend' to a fancy spa/hotel, so we were alone. I think she just wanted to get away from all our drama. Logan leaned his head against my shoulder and I drapped my arm around his shoulders, pulling him closer. This whole thing had made me realise how close we were, and I liked it. I couldn't explain it, but I did. "Logan?"

"Hmm?"

"What do you think of James and Carlos? Together, I mean."

"Well… I guess I had always thought it was gonna happen, one way or another. They were always closer to each other than us two, and they already acted like a couple, in more ways than one I guess. It was inevitable, but I guess my opinion is… I'm happy for them. They both deserve to be happy, gay or not. Why?"

"Just… nothing. Just wanted your opinion I guess. You're the sensible one here, the voice of reason. I may be the unwritten leader, but you're smarter than me. I'm like the brawn, you're the brains."

Logan chuckled. "Like Shaggy and Scooby Doo"

"More like Fred and Velma"

"Ok, let's stop with the Scooby Doo analogies"

We just sat there, still laughing at how stupid we sounded. I looked down at Logan's face, his dimples deepening while he was laughing. He quickly looked up and caught me by surprise by blushing. All I wanted to do was to kiss that cute smile off his face, to help him to stop stressing about our heartbroken, stupid friends.

Logan seemed to be able to read my mind. "You can kiss me if you want to" he whispered.

I wanted to. And I did

**KOGAN KOGAN KOGAN KOGAN KOGAN KOGAN KOGAN :D i did say i might add these two in... and now i have! Next part up in a few XD**


	8. Haunted

**A/N Seems a lot of peeps liked the Kogan part? KNEW IT :D Poor James, im so sorry i had to do that. but it explains this part a bit. I have no idea where this chapter came from honestly... I'm in a bit of an angsty mood. WARNING SELF HARM AT THE END! Carlos is his usual clueless, adorkable, cute self :P enjoy **

Carlos' POV

I could just stare at her all day. Me and Sarah were sitting by the pool. The guys had been ignoring me for a little while, but hell if I cared. Sarah always wanted to hang out, and I was fine with that. I didn't really want to talk to the others. Logan had still been pestering me about me and James, and I still hadn't talked to him either. Shit, I hadn't even thought of James all these weeks. Last time I had seen him was…. before Mama Knight and Katie had gone away (and they still were, 3 days later.) Sarah flicked her hair and brought me back to reality. I sat behind her on the lounger, her sitting in between my legs. I ran my hands down her back, bringing it back up. She looked at me and smiled, her eyes glazing over. I just smiled; I had the most perfect girlfriend.

James' POV

I hated her. I hated him. How could he do this? How could she do this to him? I had been walking to my closet on the top floor, when I heard noises coming from the closet. I froze. No one but me, and the random old couple were ever up here. I paused in front of the closet, looking through the keyhole. HOLY MOTHER FUCKING SHIT! It was Sarah, and Jett? Oh, god, I really didn't want to see that. Jesus Christ she's flexible. If I wasn't gay I would be considering getting off to this. But for one thing, it was Jett, and another, it was fucking Sarah, the lying slut that had stolen my boyfriend and was now cheating on him. I put my hand over my mouth, afraid that I might scream and/or vomit (it was a truly horrible sight) and ran down the stairs to the apartment, running past Kendall and Logan making out on the couch (I didn't even stop to wonder about THAT) and ran into my room, bolting the door shut. I flopped onto my bed, grabbed my pillow which was still damp from my tears, and screamed my heart out, sobs mixing in with the screams. My whole life was crashing around me. The thing with Carlos was affecting me not just emotionally and physically but mentally too. I couldn't sing. Me, James Diamond, had become tone deaf. Gustavo had had it up to *here* with me and 'my hormone problems'. I had one more chance till I was kicked out of the band. If I didn't have Carlitos, and I didn't have music, then what did I have? Sure Logan and Kendall were still on my side, but they were too busy with each other to give a fuck about me anymore. They had tried and tried to fix me, but it wasn't enough. I had lost it all in the matter of seconds. And people wonder why im depressed.

_You're fucking worthless_

Who said that?

_No one wants you. Your mother, your boyfriend, even your friends are tired of you_

Stop it

_Just do them all a favour and end it_

Shut up…

_Make me, fag_

"SHUTUPSHUTUPSHUTUP!" I screamed, tears stinging my eyes.

_You're so weak, its pathetic. Just go die_

NO

_Carlos doesn't want you. He prefers girls, like a real man should_

He can love whoever he wants, I'm not stopping him

_Exactly. You're no good for him. Look at him, he's perfect. You? Fucking pitiful_

I smashed the pillow against my ears, trying to drown out the menacing laugh ringing in my ears.

Please stop…. A tear rolled down my cheeks, a sob escaping my lips

_Fucking weak. If you really wanted to get rid of me, well, you know what to do._

My eyes found the bathroom door. Maybe this was the only way to stop the pain. It was too much, and knowing that Carlos didn't want me, yet the person he wanted didn't want him either, smashed my already broken heart into millions of millions of pieces. I dragged my heavy body into the bathroom, to the counter. I opened the cupboard, looking through the mess of hair and beauty products I had. I finally found my razor. I looked down at my wrist.

If I do this, will the pain go away?

_Yes_

My shaking hand plunged the razor into my wrist, scraping the perfectly tanned skin back. I bit my lip to stop the scream of pain, until I felt something warm trickling down my fingers, and a pleasant numb sting was all I felt. I felt better

_That's good. Now, keep going. One cut for every second you cried over Carlos_

I kept going, the only sounds were the small whimpers coming from me. The voice was right, I was weak. Weak, weak, weak, weak! No wonder Carlos didn't want me. Looking at the fair amount of cuts along my left arm, I smiled a bit and let out a shaky laugh. I looked up, and saw a ghostly reflection. Look at what you've become James. A ghost of your former self. My hair hadn't been washed in days, my eyes were dull and around them were deep, black circles. My once perfect tan had faded to a dull grey, leaving me looking like a corpse. I saw the blood on my hands. I was a corpse. And there was nothing I could do about it, apart from give in to the pestering darkness that invaded my mind. Goodbye Logan, Kendall. I'm sorry I was such a pain. Carlos, I still love you. Please forgive me

**and please forgive me for that rubbish ending/cliffhanger? love ya XD**


	9. Fucking Sarah

**A/N YOU GUYS NEED TO STOP MAKING ME BLUSH THIS EARLY IN THE MORNING :D haha IMMENSE thank yous to all the amazing reviews! Yes, i know. I feel so horrible to James too. But i make it up to him :) Managed to make this one a bit longer than my usuals - ive been up since 9:20 (so an hour) writing this for you guys! Yes, i check my mail as soon as i wake up. **

**SHOUTOUT to _Akirealev697_ (I know im so stupid for stopping it there lol), _lilygirl42001_ (i honestly wanted to slap myself for being so horrible to James, i hope he forgives me. Carlos gets better in this part - Yea Logan's the man!), _Verified_ (Your welcome! and THANKS) and _Adorable-Marshmallow_ (yes, poor sweet Jamie, who has done nothing wrong apart from kill us all with his gorgeous face and abs GLAD U LIKIE)**

**ENJOY THE FLUFFFFF THAT IS PART 9 -KendallsDuck98 XD**

Logan's POV

I thought I heard something. Like a moan or a whisper. I looked around the room, the only people in sight were me and Kendall on the couch, watching a movie. Kendall snuggled in closer, his head on my shoulder and my arm around his waist. I smiled, feeling content, and kissed the top of his head. I heard it again. "Kendall?"

"Yeah Logie?"

I smiled at the nickname. But back to my question. "Did you hear something?"

"Like what?"

"Dunno, like a moan or something."

Both Kendall and I cocked our heads to the side to get a better listen. There it was again! My eyes opened in fear. What if it was a murderer? With a chainsaw? WHO WANTED TO KILL AND EAT US?

I realised I was shaking. "Babe, it's gonna be ok. I'm right here" Kendall said, trying to assure me that we wouldn't be murdered and then eaten by a cannibalistic chainsaw-murderer. I shook the thoughts out of my head. "But what if someone is, here?" Kendall turned his head and eyed the bundle of hockey sticks. He tiptoed over and grabbed one, and then motioned for me to follow him. The sounds were still going on_, _echoing from, the bathroom? Me and Kendall looked at each other, the same thought in our heads; wasn't James in there?

Kendall slowly tried opening the door, which turned out to be locked. Damn. I pressed my ear up against the door, hearing the moans twice as loud. Yep, definitely James.

"What do you think he's doing?" Kendall asked. I shrugged my shoulders. There were a million and one things James couldv'e been doing in there. Crying, showering, jacking off… and I don't think we really wanted to see any of those, especially the last one. So I tugged Kendall away, depositing the hockey stick back in the corner, bringing him back into my arms and kept on watching TV.

Carlos' POV

I heard my phone buzz from the water. I looked over at Sarah, who seemed to be fine, and got out, grabbing a towel to dry myself off. My phone was blinking twice; I had two messages. One was a text message that had something attached to it. I opened up the media and looked at a picture.

. GOD

It was a picture of Sarah, and Jett, in a poorly lit closet, pretty much doing it. Together. With each other. I felt a fire burn from my heart, circling around my body. I looked back at Sarah, and saw red. She had the guts to cheat on me? After everything I've done for her? Get her into fancy parties, introduce her to some famous friends… leave James? Treat him and my friends like shit? I opened up the other message, which was a voice message. I pressed my phone to my ear, hearing James' voice from the other end. James. He sounded so heartbroken.

"Carlos, Its James. Listen. I'm so sorry about Sarah, but you needed to know. She can't fuck around with you like that. You're too good for her, Los. You're amazing, and funny and cute as hell. But also clueless. You broke my heart Los, and now I don't know what to do. I don't think I can last any longer. Just remember, I love you. Always have, always will. Nothing, not this, not Sarah, will ever change that. Say goodbye to Logan and Kendall for me."

Shit, shit, shit, shit, SHIT. I grabbed a fistful of my hair, tugging at it to make the pain that was my breaking heart go away. But it didn't. James was somewhere, crying, hurting himself- Wait, what the fuck was I still doing here? HE SAID FUCKING GOODBYE. I ran from the pool into the lobby, hearing someone scream my name. The screaming became louder, and I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned and came face to face with Sarah. "carlos, baby, what's wrong?" she said in a baby voice, bambi eyes all wide and cute. But not today. Logan was right; she was fucking ugly. I swatted her hand away from my shoulder, looking at her in disgust. "Don't, ever, call me baby. You lost the right to when you made me leave James. Now go fuck Jett, you whore" **(YEA GO CARLOS!)** She opened and closed her mouth like a fish. "Shut your fucking mouth Sarah" And I left her there, running up the stairs to 2J, needing to find my James.

I ran into the apartment, finding Logan and Kendall on the couch. Never mind me and James, what about them? But now wasn't the time. "Guys have you seen James?"

"In the bathroom, why?"

"Because he's gonna fucking kill himself!"

Logan's eyes popped out of his head while Kendall squeaked and fell to the floor. We ran to the bathroom door, fists pounding, screams echoing along the apartment for James to open up. I took a few steps back and told Logan and Kendall to get out of the way. As they backed off, I secured my helmet to my head, and ran at the door, causing it to fall from its hinges and reveal the bloody mess that was my Jamie. "J-J-James..?" I dropped to my knees, sobs of pain escaping my lips. I crawled forward toward his semi-lifeless body, pressing my shaking fingers against his neck. He still had a pulse. "L-Logan! Call a f-f-fuckingg ambulance!" I stuttered. Logan, in shock, nodded numbly, pulled out his phone and started dialling 911. Kendall knelt next to me, one hand holding my hand to stop it from shaking, the other holding James' pale, ghostly hand.

"T-This is all my f-fault" I hiccupped, tears streaming down my face. Kendall looked at me with sad eyes. I knew what he was thinking. I almost killed my best friend, the one person in the world I had truly loved. And it was all my fault.

James' POV

I vaguely heard fists on the door, someone screaming my name. Why wasn't I dead yet? The crushing darkness still felt too real. I heard the sound of wood on wood, someone running toward me and putting shaking fingers against my throat. I must still be alive.. but why? Why didn't whoever it was finish me off? I was of no use to anyone. Even my own mother didn't want me. Logan, Kendall, Carlos… They didn't want me. So why put me through all this misery, when it could all go away?

I heard more screaming, more voices. A radio. Someone lifted me up, my feet dangling in the air. I felt the rush of the cold wind against my open cuts. It felt nice, numbing the sting a bit. I was plonked down on something, both hard and soft, and it started moving, swaying a bit. I heard more voices around me, someone crying. It sounded so familiar, I wish I could remember, wish I could understand why this person was crying. I was almost dead, I could feel it. So why weren't they happy?

The movement stopped, things happening all at once. I was being carted into a place that smelled of disinfectant, hundreds of people chattering, shouting, crying. I felt a hand on my cheek, thumb caressing the dark circles under my eyes. A heart-wrenching sob came from above me. Carlos. I would recognise his voice anywhere. "P-Please James. Jamie. Come back to me. Please. Keep your heart beating. For me. I love you" he whispered. Why wasn't Carlos happy? He had been avoiding me for weeks, treating me like I didn't exist. Now that I was close to non-existence, he suddenly wanted me back? So, no, Los. I would not keep my heart beating. I would die, and let that haunt you for the rest of your life.

But thinking about Carlos, in all that pain, terrified me. He cried like a baby when I got hurt. What would he do when he was the one hurting? I'm so sorry Carlos. I'll do it baby. I'll keep my heart beating. But first, I needed to stop the choking darkness that seemed to be only getting stronger. People were shouting above me. What was going on? Wait! I wanted to live! The darkness just kept on going. Soon, I couldn't feel the lower half of my body. "He's fading fast" someone said. No! I needed to stay, here, on earth! I don't want to die…

Carlos' POV

James was still in surgery after 4 hours. He had managed to cut some serious veins in his arms,and had lost so much blood, they needed to do a blood transfusion **(thank you mum for making me watch ER and Grey's Anatomy ever since I was born) **Me, Logan and Kendall were stuck in a hallway outside of the surgery area, empty cups of coffee scattered around us. Kendall and Logan were snuggled together in the sofa, almost asleep, while I was constantly pacing the corridor, needing something to do. I thought, no, I knew I was losing my mind. James was my mind. He was my everything. And I might've lost him. These thoughts had been in my head for over an hour now, and had drained me of little strength I had that James would make it. _He might not make it. _I slumped against the wall, feeling the floor bump underneath me. I sprawled on the floor, not caring who saw me. Maybe James had felt the same. His world was crashing down all around him, and he wanted to get rid of the pain. He was right. Maybe dying would get rid of the pain.

Before I could do anything about it however, the doctor came through the corridor, blood all over his hands and torso, another group wheeling in an unconscious James. The doctor looked at me, curled up in a fetal position on the floor. "You can see him now" he said soothingly. It took a little time for my brain to process the information. James was alive! I staggered up and ran past the chuckling doctor into the room. And stopped. The sight in front of me was too much. James was hooked up to every machine possible. His face was drained of all colour and life, and his body was as limp as a boiled vegetable. I shuffled closer to his bed, my voice a hoarse whisper. "When will he wake up?"

"We don't know. Only time will tell" the doctor said. I nodded, a tear falling. I noticed that Logan and Kendall were fast asleep outside. That's ok. It means I can have some privacy with James. The doctor and the nurses left me alone with James. I took a seat in one of the hard hospital chairs next to the bed, grasping onto James' bony hand. How could James ever forgive me, ever want to be with me again after this? I wouldn't. but he's different. He's unlike any person I had ever met, always so… unpredictable. On the outside was the cool pretty boy who preferred himself to everyone else. And on the inside, was someone so caring, so sweet and gentle and loving, that you could swear they were too different people. And maybe they were, but they both made up the God that was James Diamond.

"I love you James" I whispered, letting all the tears flow out of my stinging eyes. I rested my head on the bed, beside his dead arm. I drifted in and out of a troubled sleep, kept imagining someone saying my name, stroking my hair. I stopped and fell asleep after I felt someone kiss my hair, whispering, "I love you too Los". Maybe there was a God somewhere. Maybe right in front of me.

James' POV

I woke up with a pounding headache. I couldn't feel most of my body. My eyes were sore and gritty, hurting from the light that was pouring onto my eyelids. I opened my eyes, adjusting to the light, and looked down and smiled. Carlos' head was leaning against my arm on the bed, his and my hand entwined. He looked like death himself. But then again, looking around and realising I was in a hospital room, I probably looked worse. I shifted a little, trying to move Carlos' head off my arm without waking him. Fail. He stirred in his sleep, before opening and rubbing his eyes. He lifted up his head, and his mouth fell to the floor when he saw me awake. I smiled a little, not knowing if he was angry at me, or whether he was happy. He smiled a little too, his deep brown eyes glistening with tears. I wiped a fallen one off his cheek, his hand grabbing onto mine and leaving it against his cold cheek. His eyes closed in contentment, bringing my hand to his lips and tenderly kissing it. He reopened his eyes. "If you ever fuck with me like that James Diamond, I swear to God I will bring you back from the dead just to send you back there myself" I chuckled. He still hadn't lost his sense of humour. His eyes looked at me, a pain behind them. "I'm so sorry James" he whispered. I shook my head. "It's ok Los. You're here now"

Akirealev697 


	10. Out

**A/N so here it is, chapter 10. MAJOR fluff in this part - the story will turn back to rating M in the next few chapters! I have them all planned out in my head, but i think there will be only a few more chapters to this, which sucks cause it's my favorite story! But i felt so bad for James, so I'm gonna start working on 'The Succumentary' as well (my James-only fic). Thanks as always to the amazing readers, old and new! I fangirled this morning when i checked my email cause one of my FAVE authors followed this story! Lol, so yeah. Here's part 10. **

**Enjoy -KendallsDuck98**

**p.s go vote for the next ship of the next story after this one on my profile! XD**

No One's POV

James looked up into Carlos' sad eyes. They had darker circles than James' and were red-rimmed. James continued to caress Carlos' cheek, which caused him to sniffle even more. The latino eyed the machines hooked into his boy, causing more tears to escape his eyes. James, noticing where his eyes were looking, pulled him into his arms, resting his head under his chin and stroking his hair. "Shh, it's ok Carlos. You saved me. That means more than anything. It means you cared enough to save me"

"James, I've always cared for you. I… I-I love you." Carlos whispered. James' eyes widened in surprise. Sure, he had heard him say it before, but ever since *Sarah*, Carlos had only used it in a platonic sense. "I'm so sorry Jamie. I don't deserve your forgiveness, let alone your love." James pulled him back into his arms. "I forgive you Carlos. Not just because you saved me, but because I love you too. And love beats anything. Especially Sarah, yeah, love definitely beats her." Carlos chuckled into James' chest. They stayed in that position, Carlos resting his head on James' chest hearing his heartbeat, thanking himself for his supersonic hearing, and James stroking Carlos' hair, occasionally bending his head down to kiss his head.

"James!" He looked up, and smiled at how ridiculous his two other best friends looked, hair ruffled and goofy grins on their faces. Logan and Kendall rushed over to James' bedside opposite Carlos, who was still in James' arms. James reluctantly let go of him to quickly hug his friends, then re-opened his arms for Carlos, who gladly settled back into them. Kendall eyed the two's position with a questioning eye, but blew it off when his boyfriend noticed him staring.

"So," James said. "You guys gonna finally tell us whats up between you two?"

Before Kendall could think of a quick, witty rebuttal, he was surprised to hear Logan say, "We could ask you the same thing", pointing at the two opposite.

James looked down at Carlos whilst the other looked up. Both just smiled, the smile someone had when they were complete, when life was great, and James just looked back and shrugged. "It's up to James really." Carlos mumbled, looking down at his shoes. His eyes passed the arm that was hugging his front, and felt his face blush in shame. James noticed and felt the need to say, "No, it's not. It's also up to you. You never really 'came out' to me, so we actually weren't 'together' together. If you still like girls, even if its *gulp* Sarah, then that's ok. I will be happy for you whoever you choose to be with"

Carlos teared up at the sweet statement that James said. "No, it's all down to you. You loved me, and I completely ignored you. I broke your heart, my best friend, my boyfriend. That's something that cannot be condoned. But I love you, and I shouldn't even ask you this, but James, please, will you take me back? After all that I've done to you?" James didn't need to think about it, for one second. He leaned down and pressed his lips against the latino's, earning a squeak from the surprised boy. It was short and sweet, but filled with passion and love. It answered Carlos' question; yes, James would take him back. He loved him too.

Kendall cleared his throat, bringing the kissing boys back up for air and back to reality. "So, yeah, congratulations," he said, giving them two thumbs up, "me and Logan? I guess, we're together. I mean, that's what it seems like to me."

Logan blushed at how cute Kendall sounded. "Of course we're together, goofball! Why else would I be kissing you?" Logan shook his head, chuckling. Kendall just smiled and grabbed Logan's hand, rubbing his thumb over the other's.

"Who would've thought it would have ended up like this?" Carlos asked

"Not me" said a voice. Shit. The four turned to the door and looked at a surprised Mama Knight and a confused Katie.

LINE BREAK

It had been a few days since Kendall's mum had turned up at the hospital, surprised to have been sent there by Bitters when she asked where the boys were. Everyone was being silent about the whole thing, except for Katie. It was 'Are you gay?' this and 'So you guys are dating?' that. It was awkward enough when, how and that Kendall's mum found out, but when she started laying down ground rules for the whole 'bedroom'situations, it got a bit too much.

"Ok, mum! We get it! We stay, in our own beds, with the doors open 2 inches, and no sex. When you're here" Kendall mumbled that last part, so as his mother didn't hear. James started laughing at how red both Logan and Carlos' faces were, both being the most inexperienced of the four.

The four were going down to the pool. James' cuts had already started to heal, so he felt more confident about showing his arms in public. Carlos still shuddered when he saw them, reminding him of how he almost lost his love, but James always fixed it with a kiss. After, James grabbed Carlos' hand and strolled through the lobby without a care in the world, a few weird and surprised looks thrown their way. "Wait, stop James" Carlos said, tugging on James' arm. James came to a halt, looking at his boyfriend quizzically. "What?" Carlos looked down at their entwined hands, then looked around at all the staring people. James soon got the jist of what he was implying. "It bothers you, us being 'out'?"

"What? No! It's just… now that people know we're together, they're gonna start saying stuff. And I can't watch people be mean to you James, I really can't"

James' heart cracked. Carlos was worried that people would be mean to him? James pulled his boyfriend in a rib-cracking hug, his eyes threatening to brim over with tears. "It's ok, as long as I have you."

"You'll always have me James. You'll have to get used to that. You won't be able to get rid of me" Carlos joked. "I don't want to get rid of you. Never." Carlos looked up at James and smiled, taking his hand. He pulled James along to the pool, not caring who stared at them and what they thought. He was in love


	11. Kogan

**A/N Part 11 :) sorry it took a few days to upload, i actually already had this part up, and am in the midst of writing up the last two parts! Yes, only 2 parts left :( maybe gonna try and spread it out over the next few days :) heres P11 - KOGAN! KendallsDuck98 XD**

Kendall's POV

We all still found it pretty awkward that my mum had to actually enforce 'bedroom' rules. Like, were not little kids anymore! So when she announced she and Katie were going back to Minnesota for a little while and leaving us here, and me being her biological son, she took me aside and tried to have 'The Talk'. Um, yeah, TV beat you there. Like 6 years ago. So thankfully I skipped that horrible experience. She and Katie were downstairs in the lobby with their suitcases when we came out of the pool that day. "Mum! You're going away already?" I asked her.

"Yes, Kendall. I told you yesterday. Weren't you listening?"

"Nope, he was sucking face with Logan behind the door of their bedroom." Katie mumbled. Thankfully Mum didn't hear, but me and Logan did, and our cheeks simultaneously flashed red. We said goodbye to my Mum and sister and Carlos and James went back to the pool.

I looked at Logan and grabbed his hand, rubbing my thumb over his. I saw his pupils dilate till his eyes were almost black, and saw mine reflected in his eyes. Black as night. I winked, and pulled him toward the elevator. James looked back and gave me a knowing look. Hey, he'd already had Carlos at least once, just let me and Logan have a little alone time! The elevator took what seemed like 4 lifetimes and took even longer to move up once we were in.

We made it to the apartment before Logan's lips were attacking mine and my arms were holding onto his waist in a Vulcan death grip. Definitely bruises tomorrow. Logan moved backwards as I guided him to our bedroom, locking both the apartment door and then our bedroom door. He let go of my neck, tugged on the bottom of his shirt and flung it off and into a corner of the room somewhere. I stared at his exposed, toned chest. He still was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen. "You're gorgeous Logie" I said, stunned. He blushed once more, before moving closer to me and tugging on the bottom of my shirt. "Off" he said, plain and simple. Knowing Logan could turn wild when horny, I quickly took my shirt off and brought him in for another kiss. God, his mouth tasted amazing! I licked and tugged at his bottom lip, his lips parting and my tongue gaining entrance to his mouth. I licked and tasted every crevice, memorizing the way it felt on the tip of my tongue. He moaned into my mouth, sending chills down my spine. My right arm snaked round his waist and I used my left arm to help me navigate our way to a bed, feeling the wall and making sure we didn't bump into anything. Logan fell on top of one of our beds, and I carefully leaned down, kissing my way down his chest. He leant his head back against the headboard, arching his back and moaning as I kissed down his happy trail. I stopped when I reached his jeans. I slowly undid his zipper, purposefully doing it agonizingly slowly so that Logan emitted one of those delicious moans. "Nggh, Kendall, baby…. Please" he whimpered.

"Please what Loges?" I asked, trying my best to keep the innocent expression on my face from turning into a smile. He pouted. "Please… blow me. Suck me dry" As he wished.

I quickly undid the rest of his jeans and pulled them down with his underwear, taking his erected dick into my mouth before he could do anything. His eyes widened and rolled back into his head, pleasure taking control of him. His face almost made me come right there and then, but I knew I had a small amount of time before Carlos and James made their way up. I licked and sucked at him till he was panting, his dick twitching in my mouth. I pulled off with a 'pop' and climbed up his body. I kissed him, sweetly and passionately. "Kendall, please, I cant take it anymore. I want you. Please" Logan said, pulling away from my swollen lips. I looked him dead in the eyes, making sure he wasn't lying just for my sake. My own jeans were so tight it was painful to move. He nodded once more and proceeded to undo my jeans, fingers brushing against my clothed erection, making me moan into the crook of his neck. My hand fumbled on the bedside table, opening the drawer looking for a small tube. My fingers gripped round the bottle of lube and I took it out of the drawer. My boxers and jeans were off my then, and Logan was gently grinding our erections together. "Tease" I said against his lips, brushing mine against his before capturing his lips in a kiss. I opened the bottle and squirted some of the clear liquid onto three of my fingers. I continued kissing Logan to distract him ( and because I couldn't stop) and gently teased his entrance with one finger. I slowly pushed one finger in, Logan gasping into my mouth and whimpering slightly. I kissed his forehead, then his eyelids, then along his jawline before coming back to his lips. I smoothly pushed in another finger, scissoring him to stretch him a bit more. Soon he was moaning into my mouth and pushing up and down on my inserted fingers. I pulled them out and he whimpered. I kissed his neck soothingly. "Patience is a virtue, babe."

"Just hurry up and take my virtue Kendall" he growled. Wow

I lubed up my aching erection, moaning slightly at the contact. I positioned myself at his entrance and slowly entered him. He gasped again, sucking in as much air as humanly possible, a single tear escaping his eyes. I filled him till I was fully encased in his suffocating heat. It felt so good. M chest heaved against his, my ragged breaths and his small whimpers echoing around the room. I kissed him once more before he muttered, "Move". I pulled out, till only the tip was in, then went back in, angling myself so I hit his prostate. "Oh.. Ugh, Kendall, do that again" God he looked so cute when he begged. I hit his prostate again, a little harder this time, and heard his ragged moan in my ear. I set a steady pace, leaning my head in the crook of his neck. Soon Logan felt comfortable enough to thrust his hips upwards, matching mine. The pace soon got quicker, and our breathing got faster as well. I grabbed Logan's aching dick and fisted him, matching it to my thrusts. Soon I heard his cries of mixed curses and my name, and felt my hand be covered with something warm and sticky. His walls clenching around me, his moans, and his facial expression of pure bliss sent me over the edge, and soon my moans of his name were heard. I collapsed on top of him, his arms and legs wrapping around my shaking body. I slowly pulled out of him and laid on my back next to him, bringing him into my arms. He leaned his head up and kissed the corner of my mouth, mumbling a 'thanks' against my lips. I closed my eyes and let my smile say it all. I kissed him once more before replying, "I love you Logan."

"I love you too Kendall"


	12. Forever

Carlos' POV

I quickly looked around the room, smiling at my handiwork. I had rented a luxury hotel room for a couple of days. Candles and rose petals were scattered everywhere. Silk red sheets covered the king –sized bed. An expensive bottle of champagne was chilling in the ice bucket, and a smile was creeping on my face. James didn't exactly know what was going on. Kendall and Logan were supposed to be 'borrowing him' and bringing him here in about 15 minutes. Wait, what? I looked down at my watch, noticing the time. "SHIT" I shouted. I rushed into the bathroom, changing into James' favourite pair of my boxers (black silk – the man's a sucker for the classics) and nothing else. I sprayed James' favourite cologne on my collar bones and made sure his surprise was hidden under his pillow.

*KNOCK KNOCK*

I went to open the door to two flustered best friends and a blindfolded confused hottie. My hottie I thought. "Seriously guys, when I said borrow him, I didn't mean fucking kidnap him!"

"Potato Pohtatoh" Kendall said grinning. "Wait, is that Carlos? Carlos! Why did you make them do this to me!?" Kendall and Logan let go of James who stumbled into my arms, hands roaming over my bare back. "Wait, Los, whats going on?"

"Bye Carlos! Have fun!" Logan said, waving goodbye, Kendall waggling his eyebrows knowlingly. Well, half-knowingly. They didn't know the full plan for tonight. James tried to untie the blindfold but I stopped him. "Wha-" I put my hand over his mouth and dragged him over to sit on the bed. I went and closed the door, curtains and put on some soft music. I saw James patting the silk sheets and smiling, and small hint of a blush on his cheeks. "Carlo-"

"Shh" I said, walking over and putting my index finger on his lips. He smiled against my finger and I gently took off his blindfold. He opened his eyes a few times, adjusting to the dim light and then looked into my eyes, smiling like the complete goofball he was.

"Whats all this?" he said. "Don't you know?" James shook his head at my question. He was so forgetful, but so damn cute!

"It's our one month anniversary" I whispered against his lips, pressing mine against his quickly for a short, sweet kiss. "Aww, Carlitos, you didn't have to do that"

"Yes, I did. I needed some way to show you how much I love you and just how much you truly mean to me."

James' eyes started watering and he brought me into his chest, his strong arms wrapping around my torso. I lifted my head up to notice a particularly long gash along his lower arm. I kissed along the scar, feeling him shudder underneath my lips. "Does.. does it still, hurt?" James was surprised at my question. "No," he said,shaking his head. "Not as much as losing you"

I felt a tear escape my eye, and I smashed my hungry lips against his. He kissed back with equal passion, his hands caressing my back. I gasped for air as his tongue slid into my mouth, fighting for dominance. But today was about him, and his battle was eventually won by me. I pulled away to rip his button-up off of his body and to push him further up the bed. I slowly laid on top of him, my hands busying themselves with his zip whilst my lips were kissing along his collarbone. "C-Carlos, please…"

"Please what James?" I looked up at him with innocent eyes. I knew what he wanted. "Please, let me touch you."

I shook my head. "Sorry, babe. Tonight is all about you"

I picked up the tie from the bedside table, took his shaking wrists and tied them to the headboard of the bed. His head fell back as I started kissing down his tanned, muscular chest, all the way to the waistband of his jeans. I finally undid the zipper and brought them down with his underwear. I slid the material down his legs and off his feet, and then let my hands slide gingerly up and down his legs, watching his hazel eyes turn black with lust. I gently placed kisses on his hipbone, earning a deep moan from James. I knew that I had said that tonight was all about him, but damn did that sound go straight down my spine and to my dick.

I proceeded to kiss around his pelvis till I heard a small whine emit from James' swollen lips. I knew what he wanted. I kissed the head of his throbbing erection, feeling the blood pumping through his veins. My lips glided over the head and my tongue started to lick at the precum that was building up. James' eyes rolled into the back of his head, and I knew that my slow foreplay was killing him. I slowly started sucking at him, listening to his moans get louder and louder as he was getting closer. His knuckles were holding onto the sheets with a death grip and a couple of seconds later he came with a mangled cry of screams and moans down my throat. I cleaned him up and watched as his chest heaved.

"W-Wow" James gulped. I smirked, loving him looking so vulnerable. His eyes met mine and the want was evident in them. I moved up his body, making sure to create as much friction as possible. My hand dove into the drawer of the bedside table as my lips found James' and felt him moan into my mouth as he tasted himself on my tongue. I finally found what I was looking for. I squirted some of the slippery, clear liquid onto my fingers, but before I could do anything I felt a hand on my wrist. I pulled away and looked into James' eyes.

"W-James, what are you doing?"

James kissed me, light and tender. "No, Carlos. Please, don't, I just want you, in all your glory. Please"

Well, he did say please. So instead of doing what I had originally planned, I let James pull off my boxers and lubed up my aching erection, shivering slightly at the touch and the coldness of the lube. I looked back into James' eyes to make sure he wasn't lying. He nodded his head and kissed me deeply, coaxing a few moans out from me as his hand roamed over my head and tugged at my hair. I lined myself up and gently inserted myself into James.

Heat. Passion. Intense pleasure. That's what I felt when I fully entered James. I knew that this experience was supposed to be good (from what James had felt the last time we had done something like this) but I didn't expect it to be fucking great! (no pun intended)

I felt James whine underneath me and buck up into my hips, grinding against me. I slowly pulled out and felt him shiver. But before I could let him adjust I slammed back up into him, my fingers surely leaving small bruises on the side of his hips. "Carlos!" James shouted in ecstasy, his face scrunching up in pain and pleasure. I continued at a fast and steady pace, feeling the small, tight ball in my abdomen grow and loosen. I knew that both of us were close by his moans and him bucking into my hips, and my thrusts were starting to become more aggressive and sloppy.

"C-Los, baby, I'm so close. Please.." James sniffed. My hand left his hip and began to match my thrusts with the ones to his abandoned dick. I felt him tense up underneath and around me, and in a matter of a few seconds I heard James scream for the second time that night, the loudest scream I had ever heard from him. His walls clenching around me and the expression of pure bliss on his face was enough to bring me to the edge too, and I let go inside of James, his name echoing around the room as I rode out my orgasm.

I collapsed on top of him, and it was good that I was smaller than him. His arms and legs wrapped around me, pulling me closer into him. I pulled myself out of him and laid by his side, his arms never letting me go.

"James?"

"Yeah babe?"

"I had promised myself that I would wait till morning, but… look under your pillow."

James looked at me with a confused expression, but did as I asked, his arms unravelling around me. His body twisted as he continued to look for his surprise, which gave me enough time to jump out of the bed and get into position.

*gasp* "Oh, my gosh, C-Carlos? Wha, what…"

James had his body turned back to me, the velvet box in his hands. He looked at me, astonished, seeing me on the side of the bed on one knee. I took the box out of his hands and opened it, revealing the silver band on the small, silk cushion. I saw James' eyes widen in anticipation .

"James… you mean the world to me. You are everything and more. Without you in my life, well, I think I would be the most unhappy person in existence, ever. I love you, with all my heart, and I could never bare to not have you by my side. James, I'm so sorry about what I did to you, and I could never forgive myself, and I promised myself that I would make it up to you. And I'm hoping that I will be able to have forever. James Diamond, would you give me the highest honour known to mankind, in being my husband?"

James jumped into my arms, causing both of our (naked) bodies to fall onto the floor. He was laughing and shaking. "Y-yes, of c-course I will Los. I love you too" James said, tears streaming down both sides of his face. I cupped his cheek with my free hand and wiped away the tears. I grabbed his left hand and placed the silver band with our enitials engraved onto it, onto his ring finger, and brought it to my lips. "Forever…" I mumbled.

"Forever"

**A/N So there it is! Chapter 12! I'm so sorry I took so long in writing it. This story has started to become my outlet for all the COMPLETE SHIT thats happened to me recently, and so i took my time with this, but i knew that a lot of people are waiting for this so thats why the ending seems a little rushed! But, yeah, this story made me feel so much better :) JARLOS WEDDING YES! Hahaha and now to tell you the bad news. Yes, there's only one more chapter! It's going to be an epilogue. I'm not gonna spill anything, but prepare for a load of mush. Thanks as always to the amazing readers/reviewers and all the people who have constantly been reading and stuff. Thank You 3 this past week, has honestly been the worst week of my life (and im not exaggerating) so yeah. You guys have made me feel so much better. Lots of love -KendallsDuck98 XD**


	13. Possibly The Crappiest Apology AN Ever

**I've decided that I'm leaving the story were I left it. I'm sorry, but I realised that this story was more of a one-shot type of thing. If I had created a better storyline, yeah, it would've been way longer. Sorry! Know that I am actually very sad having left it at the point I did, but I guess you can imagine what happens next? Jarlos wedding & honeymoon! **

**HOWEVER****: I may/may not be planning a sequel. Based on KOGAN :D So yeah, that might be happening (keep an eye out-it will say SEQUEL TO LWNBTS) and also there's a poll on my profile for which ship I should write about next (there's also possible stories in my bio) And I have a story up as well, based on James ONLY but also a little bit of Kendall – and CARGAN AT THE END! So yeah, go look that shizzle up – **_**The Succumentary**_

**As always, thanks SO much to all the people who have bothered to read this. Your reviews, follows and favourites meant a lot, so thanks :* **

**Lots of love, and remember: When Someone Gives You A Reason To Cry, Say You Have BTR To Smile**

**-KendallsDuck98 XD**


	14. SEQUEL?

hey guys :) people keep reviewing and favouriting and a lot of you are asking if theres gonna be a sequel? well...

THERE IS!

but first i need some ideas! So comment any thoughts you have - storylines, ships, anything! or PM me if you want

-KendalsDuck98 XD


End file.
